Conventionally, motors configured to be driven and controlled by a power conversion device including a converter section which rectifies AC power of an AC power source and an inverter section which converts an output of the converter section into AC power at a predetermined frequency have been known. In a conventional power conversion device for driving and controlling a motor, a capacitor such as an electrolytic capacitor which has a relatively large capacitance is provided at an output side of the converter section in order to smooth voltage fluctuations due to a power supply voltage of the AC power source.
For Example, as disclosed in PATENT DOCUMENT 1, a configuration in which reduction in size of a rectifier section and cost reduction are achieved by changing an electrolytic capacitor which has a large capacitance and can smooth voltage fluctuations due to a power supply voltage to a capacitor which has a small capacitance and can smooth only voltage fluctuations generated when switching operations of switching elements of the inverter section are performed has been known.